


Duties of a Sire

by gatekat, Starsheild (StarRise)



Series: Caught Between Loves [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Spark Bond, Spark Sex, Sparklings, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRise/pseuds/Starsheild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theoretically a look at how sire code can mess up a mecha, but ended up more as a 'how many ways can we torment Prowl with kindness' type event. Which was also very fluffy and entertaining.</p><p>While reading At All Costs may be helpful, I don't think it's needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Run

::So when can I expect the three of you make and _keep_ an appointment? And I do want to see all of you at the same time.:: Ratchet's voice came over the long distance comm connection to Soundwave, the medic choosing to contact the mate that he knew actually liked him. Jazz was just as likely to swear at him and block him as he was to answer, even after so many vorns and a proven ability to be civil at a party.

::Query: reason for appointment?:: Soundwave asked, his puzzlement and concern audible to a mech who's known him for so long.

::Reason for-? Prowl's carrying twins, ones with different signatures no less, and you don't know why I would want to see you all?:: Ratchet responded. The dead silence on the other end was enough to tell him that Prowl hadn't told his mates. He could almost see the organized panic he'd just generated in the host, which would have immediately passed on to six cassettes.

::Prowl: left Ratchet's presence, when?:: Soundwave asked with a distinct crackle in his transmission.

::Who cares when?:: Jazz's very upset voice kicked in as he joined the conversation. ::He's _blocking_ me!::

::Prowl, blocking Soundwave as well,:: the host added. ::Cassettes searching now.::

::Almost 12 joors ago. You mean he hasn't been home?:: Ratchet demanded, his own concern rising rapidly as he reviewed Prowl's condition when the mech had left his office. The Praxian had been the picture of health, and to someone who knew him, was practically floating on air with the news he had to share. ::And what do you mean he is blocking you?::

::He's blocking the bond, like he used to on missions,:: Jazz elaborated.

::Prowl: accessed lift three breems after leaving Ratchet. Prowl: accessed lift again three kliks later.:: Soundwave reported.

::Why the pit would he do that?:: Jazz's voice pitched up in growing fear. ::What would make him run like that? We've been talking about sparklings for _vorns_! He got the hardware and we all got protocols so we could do this.::

::He was on his way to tell, and he was about the happiest I had ever seen him with the news.:: Ratchet growled. ::He was a little surprised, since I take you all haven't been actively trying yet, and then seemed very pleased with the news. Are you sure he's running? Maybe he wanted to do something special.::

It wasn't like Prowl to do anything without planning it out first, but he had already been intending to surprise his mates. There was always a small chance he had invented a more elaborate way to break the news on the way home.

There was a lingering silence as the two sires seemed to calm slightly at the idea. Right up to when Soundwave spoke.

::Prowl: withdrew all personal funds available. Prowl: would not do this for a special night. Credits: significant.::

::Understatement of the age, Sounders,:: Jazz tried to chirp, but it came across scared. ::He's probably the wealthiest mecha no one knows is wealthy.::

::And you two have no idea what in Primus could have driven him to act like this?:: Ratchet growled, already working through his own contacts and rousing his mates.

::No!:: Jazz's exclamation was immediate and rich with fear and frustration. Ratchet could hear in it that sire protocols were starting to activate just from the news that his bonded was carrying.

::Soundwave and Jazz: arguing at that timestamp.:: Soundwave spoke up. ::Prowl: may have heard.::

::Arguing?:: Jazz's scowl was audible.

::Affirmative. Debate: who would sire first.::

::Oh _slag_.:: Jazz's curse was sharp and deeply disturbed. ::If he heard _that_....::

::Agreed.:: Soundwave said.

::I'm not going to ask for details right now, but if you two caused this I am going to feed you both through a trash compactor. And then I might fix you just so I can do it again. After we find Prowl. Where are you going to start looking?:: There was no point looking where they had already looked, but Ratchet knew they needed to start looking now. Prowl already had jump on them, and given enough time Ratchet wasn't putting it past him to manage to slip under the radar to the point it could take them vorns to find him again.

::Prowl: last recorded three blocks north-northeast of residence.:: Soundwave supplied after nearly half a klik as he pinged the location, visual of Prowl with sensor wings tucked so tightly against his back that he barely looked Praxian. In the transmission were also the places that his cassettes had checked and planned to check, and the order.

::He's good. I'm better,:: Jazz growled in frustration as he watched his bonded slip into a shadow and become lost to the cameras and sensors around the city.

::Why I have a notice of resignation from Prowl on my desk is now an irrelevant question. How can I help?:: Optimus Prime's rich voice joined the conversation, along with notices that Mirage and half a dozen others had joined the conversation.

::Whatever you do, keep it subtle.:: Ratchet warned. ::Right now Prowl's protocols are focused on keeping the newsparks safe, which means keeping himself safe and functioning. Drive him too far and he might do something desperate.::

::Query: this is not desperate.:: Soundwave asked, and even those who didn't know him well could hear how disturbed he was.

::Soundwave, he survived the same war we all did. This is just Prowl in action. He's nowhere near desperate yet.:: Ratchet pointed out grimly.

::The doc's got a point,:: Jazz added quietly. ::He might not be the walking nightmare we are from field work, but we trained him well.::

::Affirmative,:: Soundwave agreed with a quiet mixture of pride and distress.

* * *

"Quickscan?" A low, carefully modulated medic's voice still made the green, blue, and yellow Praxian with only single sensor wing panels and a blue-green visor jump defensively and turn. Wing panels flared aggressively.

"Ratchet." Prowl acknowledged the other mech, tense and wary. As close as the other mech was, Prowl knew the game was up, at least for the moment.

"I haven't told them where you are. I wanted to know why you bolted," Ratchet said carefully, using the fact that the sires had told him to keep from lying. "I wanted to know why you didn't come to me, or Prime. We would have protected you. We _will_ protect you."

The Praxian standing before him began to visibly tremble. "I didn't want to go." Prowl whispered, even his tone clearly distressed. "But what they were saying- better off destroyed, shouldn't be unleashed on Cybertron- had to get away. Far away. Fast. Run."

"I'm going to reformat those two into dispensers. I mean it this time," Ratchet growled, then shook his temper out at the skittish look Prowl gave him. "Look, I haven't given you any reason to be afraid of me, have I?"

Sensor wings went abruptly from displaying aggression to submission and fear as they folded against the garish mech's back. "No. Never." Prowl admitted, shamefully looking at the mech that he could honestly call one of his oldest friends. Possibly the oldest.

"Then will you come to my hotel room, let me check you and the newsparks out, and tell me about what you want?" Ratchet asked, extending a hand.

Prowl eyed the hand. "They aren't there?" He asked, still trembling slightly.

"No," Ratchet promised. "They won't find out from me where you are unless you agree to it. You are my concern. You and your newsparks."

"Yes. Please. The medical staff here is good, but-" But Prowl still didn't trust them. Not like he trusted Ratchet. The familiar field that wrapped around him as he finally took the hand was a comfort that he sorely needed, and the Praxian almost collapsed right where he stood.

"I know," Ratchet promised, drawing the trembling mech against him until Prowl felt steady enough. "Come on. Let's go somewhere safe and make sure all this stress hasn't caused any problems."

Prowl was finally settled in Ratchet's temporary room, a cube of smooth, good quality medical energon in his hands as Ratchet finished his scans.

"While the stress isn't good for them or you, it's done no damage yet," Ratchet let out a sound of genuine relief. "They're strong and stable, and your frame's taken the modifications you had done well enough. Now, talk to me, Prowl. What can I do to help fix this mess?"

"I want to go home." Prowl said quietly, sadly. Slowly his hand rose over his spark, palm pressed flat against the yellow vents. "I was so happy. I just wanted to make them happy. I thought- I had thought this would. I thought they wanted a family. Our talks, the plans, even our sparks-."

Sad, desperate gold optics, free of the distorting visor, looked pleadingly at Ratchet. "How could I have been so wrong?"

"You weren't. You know mecha sometimes say things they don't mean. Hurtful things. They weren't trying to hurt you though." Ratchet sighed. "They weren't even really trying to hurt each other. It's not even something _they_ should have been arguing about. It should have been your choice who sired first."

"I didn't want to have to choose." Prowl admitted quietly. "I knew it was a small chance, but I hoped, when we merged on our anniversary." He x-vented deeply "I should have said something to you." he murmured, suddenly guilty at leaving the medic out of his hopes.

"Well, it seems as if their sparks were both willing and Primus answered your hopes. They love you. You know that, right?" Ratchet pressed forward carefully. "You know they'd never intentionally hurt you."

"I know. I know." Prowl said again. At least his _spark_ knew this. "The code though...thought about trying to edit it, but I was afraid to."

"Glad you didn't. You know how badly you can mess yourself up," Ratchet huffed, then stilled. "They know about the newsparks, Prowl. Their sire coding is running hot and I checked its integrity myself. They are safe. You can talk to them, without them being near. Spark, or a vid-comm."

"Maybe a vid-comm first?" Prowl finally decided after several kliks of thought. He still wasn't ready to drop his last line of defense, to drop the blocks he had in place. Because he knew that once they were down, there was no way he was going to get them back into place again. "Miss them, so much."

"Okay. How much rerouting do you want done?" Ratchet offered as he motioned Prowl to follow him into the office where the suite's vid-comm system was set up.

The question actually made Prowl chuckle. "As much as you want to bother with. I am contacting Soundwave. You could reroute it around Cybertron three times and I am sure he could track it if he wanted too."

"Yes, but it would take him time to track it," Ratchet grinned at him, then turned serious as he entered the request into the system. "Ready?"

"No. But waiting is not going to make it any better." Prowl said, turning to look at Ratchet as the connection initiated. "Stay?"

A strong white hand squeezed Prowl's shoulder gently. "Always. I'm your friend. Now let's see if those two mates of yours can talk your coding down."

::Soundwave. I've got him to agree to talk to you. Before the connection finishes- the newsparks are strong and healthy. Prowl's frame is fine. But for Primus sake, his spark hurts, so neither of you do _anything_ stupid.:: Ratchet warned the host over a private line, sure that the information would be passed along to Jazz.

The screen settled, revealing two very anxious mecha with a large Optimus Prime in the background, a hand on each of their shoulders. Under Ratchet's hand Prowl's frame went rigid with tension and fear.

"Soundwave: relieved to visualize Prowl safe."

"Babe, you don't need to run from us. We'd never hurt you. You've got to know that," Jazz pleaded.

"I-I just wanted to make you happy. Both of you." Prowl trembled as he found himself face to face with the two mecha that were the center of his universe. His real reason for functioning.

"We are happy you're carrying for both of us. We could never hurt anything that was part of you. Never. We were arguing, being stupid," Jazz insisted, desperate to try and get his point across. "Please come back. Let us take care of you."

"Prowl: most desired. Newsparks: treasured." Soundwave added.

"You want them. You really do. Both of you." Prowl pushed, golden optics flaring. When both of them nodded it only took Prowl another klik to make his decision.

He dropped the blocks and was flooded with love, worry, fading terror, then focused desire for him and the newsparks.

~We love you, Prowler. You and the bitlits. Forgive us for being aft-headed glitches?~ Jazz pleaded with Soundwave's clear support and agreement.

~As soon as I can get _home_.~ Prowl promised, spark reaching for his bondeds with no intention of pulling back any time soon. He had the love and support he needed so much. ~I want them to know their sires. I want my family all together.~

~So do we. Can we join you, _please_?~ Jazz begged shamelessly.

~We are in Praxus.~ Soundwave added.

~Yeah, we told Ratchet where you were. He got Prime to make sure he talked to you first.~ Jazz elaborated. ~There's a really nice room here in the temple we can use tonight.~

~I- I will come to you. Ratchet can bring me I am sure.~ Prowl decided, looking at the medic still standing over his shoulder. "Take me to them?"

"Of course. And I'll be close tonight. In fact-" He glared at the screen. "I should go ahead and run those comparison scans I wanted to do from the beginning."

"Ah, mech, _why_?" Jazz whined, his frame shaking under Optimus' hand. "We all know they're ours."

"I'm sure they are." Ratchet agreed. "But Prowl is already a high risk carry. I want to be able to track these two, and be sure which belongs to who, from the start."

"Soundwave: understands." The host agreed.

"Fine, fine. What's the risk?" Jazz acquiesced after a light squeeze on his shoulder.

"Mostly the fact that Prowl is carrying twins, but you three are not triad. He is the bridge between the two of you. My main concern is going to be making sure that one spark doesn't start overpowering the other." Ratchet explained. "That, and twins as a first time carry is stressful on any mech."

"Who's at risk, how serious a risk?" Jazz pressed, his need to see the carrier of his creation overridden by the potential threat to them.

"No one, yet. It's a statistical thing and a safety precaution. I'll be keeping a close optic on Prowl and making sure they are not pulling too much from him as they grow. Now, do you have more questions that can't wait, or would you like me to work on getting him to you?"

The gentle hand on Prowl's shoulder promised that they would be moving on Prowl's time, but Ratchet could also see just how agitated the sires were becoming. The faster he could get the three back together, the better he suspected things would go overall. Activating sire protocols under duress was almost as bad as freshly activated mechling interface protocols as far as skewing a mecha's perceptions and priorities.

"Questions: will wait." Soundwave said firmly, all but daring Jazz to challenge him. 

The minibot didn't, shaking his helm quickly. "No. Nothing that won't wait for Prowl."

"I will be there soon." Prowl promised, backing the words with a brush over the bond to both of his mate's sparks as he terminated the connection. As the screen went dark he simply sat for a klik, pulling himself together.

"They are happy." He finally concluded, then managed a smile, his field relaxing and filling with joy. "They want them, and me."

"Of course. They're your bondeds and these are their creations," Ratchet said gently, waiting for Prowl to indicate he was ready to leave.

"And they are waiting for me." Prowl responded, single sensor wings fluttering as he rose, waiting for Ratchet to gather his things so they could go.

* * *

Optimus Prime kept a firm hand on Jazz as they saw Prowl pull into the temple's courtyard. The minibot was all but trying to squirm out of his armor to get to his mate, and while Soundwave was standing still in the room, it was a near thing. He didn't have the attention to spare to help his Prime with Jazz in his own struggle not to rush to the carrier of his creation.

The brightly painted mech looked very little like the Prowl they were all familiar with. But the golden optics that looked around for his mates as Prowl rose into his mech form were very familiar. It was their sparks that were sure, however. Sure this was their mate, carrying their creations and Jazz let out a needy whine and Soundwave shuddered, optics locked on the very different frame until it disappeared into the temple.

Prowl needed no guide but his spark to lead him to his mates, and as long as the Praxian looked like he was handling it all right Ratchet was content to follow just a step behind.

A part of the medic worried about how Prowl would react once he was physically in the same room as his mates. Mates that were desperate to be sure for themselves that their mate was well. He only hoped that between his skills and Optimus's very strong influence they could temper any explosion before it potentially brought the temple down around their audios.

The lift ride up was silent, with Prowl twitching with need and nerves, until it opened to a suite that encompassed the entire level of the tower.

"Prowl!" Jazz keened and lunged forward, right out of Optimus's grip with Soundwave barely a step behind him when they reached their mate.

The Praxian went perfectly rigid for a nanoklik, pinned between the two frames of his mates. Then a soft keen escaped him as their fields blended, and he went limp, leaning on Jazz and wrapped in Soundwave's concerned arms.

"Missed you. Wanted you," Prowl gasped out between the need surging through them all and the relief of being between them again.

"Please, babe, need you," Jazz, as always, was the most shameless of them in wanting to indulge. His chest plates parted, leaving no question as to what he wanted.

Behind them Ratchet growled, displeased but seeing no way to safely stop what was already in motion as Prowl's own spark answered, the yellow vent plates folding back and flooding the room with light.

"Soundwave." Prowl whimpered, looking for the final part of his spark and found the giant kneeling to come even with them, enclosing the pair with his empty rib struts as the armor protecting his vitals along his spinal strut opened. Without hesitation his spark casing spiraled open as it slid forward. Fully encompassed by Soundwave's field and with their bond open, Prowl knew without question that his more reserved mate was just as desperate for him as Jazz.

It was a relief when all of their sparks finally touched, slamming together with the need to be one and merging in a swirl of light.

~Was so afraid. But missed you so much.~ Prowl's spark pushed against his mates, the pain from battling the code and his own desires still fresh and raw for them to feel.

In reply the pair shared matching fear, guilt and distress. While there were hints of coding amplifying it, all of it was completely them. Deep love for Prowl embraced the shaken carrier, joy that he was carrying, embracing the new life he supported regardless of who had sired it.

~Your creations. Our creations.~ Prowl's spark whispered. Light and hope for the future, and Prowl's joy at that prospect. Of how much he was looking forward to seeing the continuation of those he loved most in the next generation, in the world they had fought to save and even now worked to rebuild.

~Ours,~ the pair echoed with an ecstatic buzz of anticipation and joy at the unintended but very much desired event. Mingled in it was Soundwave's awe in Prowl that they could create without intentionally trying.

~I was hopeful for something like this.~ Prowl admitted, spark fluttering. ~Love you _both_.~ It was a fact that Prowl constantly strove to remind his mates of- that he needed them both, loved them both. That only between them was he balanced and whole.

~You managed it, and we couldn't be happier,~ Jazz flooded Prowl's spark with his approval and joy, and his apology for being so high-maintenance.

~Prowl is very strong. I'm very proud of you,~ Soundwave caressed Prowl's spark with all the emotions he didn't show well in voice or frame. ~We will do anything for you. Everything for you.~

~He's got that right,~ Jazz added. ~You've been everything to us for a long time. Now it's even more true.~

Prowl's spark sang with joy at the statement, his processor and coding finally accepting what his spark knew about his mates. ~My joy. My loves. Help me build strong sparks.~ Carrier coding reached out to the sires it needed and wanted, driving Prowl's spark the seek the energy it needed now that it was settled once more. Energy the pair willingly gave through the first overload and then a second with barely a break between the merges.

* * *

Prowl rode the lift up to their penthouse pressed between the frames of his mates, for the moment content to just be home. He was wanted, he was safe, his spark and code were content.

Ratchet had declared the sparks whole and healthy after several merges. And the medic was finally content with the scans he had wanted, and was prepared to go back and dive into what medical records had survived the war in hopes of finding more information on a type of carry that had not been seen on Cybertron since the well before war began. Hub bonds were rare to start with and the situation Prowl was in was almost unheard of.

For now though, Prowl was thinking that he wanted a hot oil pool, some energon, and a good long recharge in their berth.

~I like that line of thought,~ Jazz trilled against his spark. ~The little miscreants can bring the energon while we get you all cleaned up.~

~Does Prowl wish to look like Prowl again?~ Soundwave asked, though it was more in images than words.

~Very much so.~ Prowl's own spark answered with an image of his normal self. A blend of red, black, and gold highlights over pristine white, and the wonderful feeling of triple sensor panels feeding him a constant flow of information about his surroundings.

~Then tomorrow afternoon it will be done.~ Soundwave said as he made the preparations. ~The artisia of the temple are trustworthy.~

~Thank you.~ Prowl sighed, leaning into Soundwave as he squeezed Jazz's hand in his own and the lift came to stop.

~Have something to show you, before we continue to spoil you as you deserve.~ Jazz added.

~Oh?~ Prowl perked slightly, curious and suddenly a touch anxious.

~We believe Prowl will like it,~ Soundwave soothed the stress and guided Prowl into the apartment and towards the first floor guest room. It had served as Jazz's home office up to now, though calling it an office was debatable. Neither Prowl nor Soundwave thought it was such, but Jazz defended the title.

The door opened to Soundwave's cue, and Prowl choked, vents stuttering. The room had been emptied of Jazz's things, refinished, and was clearly in the first stages of being turned into a room to house the expected new arrivals to the household.

Adjustable berths were waiting along one wall, high end ones that would change to accommodate their charges until the creations reached their mechling upgrades, and would likely be pleading for personal space anyway.

~While we were looking for you, we started to get the place ready,~ Jazz said with some pride. ~We can make changes as we get to know them better, but we wanted to _show_ you that we meant what we said about wanting them.~

~It's a perfect start. My perfect mates. Such wonderful sires.~ Prowl praised quietly. ~My spark never doubted you.~

~Only coding did.~ Soundwave knelt to kiss Prowl softly. ~Coding is powerful, important. We will not make that mistake again.~

~Never.~ Jazz added fervently. ~So how about that shower, then a long soak and meal in the pool before we get you into our berth and merge until our sparks ache.~

~I like the sound of that very much.~ Prowl agreed, turning his helm and pulling Jazz close for a kiss of his own. "And I don't even care if the order gets a bit scrambled." He added with a smile. Jazz's engine revved hard almost immediately as his full focus shifted from pampering to 'facing. Soundwave wasn't far behind in revving up, but he was the first to expose his spark while the smaller pair warmed up by kissing.

"One merge." Prowl said as his own chest parted. "To settle us all before I get cleaned up."

* * *

"Now just a spark visual." Ratchet said quietly, packing up most of his instruments. "Your mates might accuse me of being excessive, but I would rather be safe than sorry."

"What might show up to your optics that won't on your scans?" Prowl asked, curious as he reclined back on the lounge and parted his chest armor, spark case spiraling forward.

"In theory, nothing." Ratchet said with a shrug, waiting patiently as Prowl sorted through the additional protective nature of the engaged carrier code. "But even you have instincts, as much as rely on those tactical modifications of yours. Caution is that my optics, or experience, will catch something before even the equipment does."

"Understood." Prowl said, relaxing the rest of the way. "And thank you for stopping by here, instead of having me come into the clinic. Jazz and Soundwave are getting very particular about me going out without at least one of them present."

"If they didn't I'd be concerned," Ratchet smiled as he scanned with his optics, tracking the two tiny motes that were now clearly visible to him. They were now large enough that he could see color differentiation from both carrier and each other. "You can...ack!"

"Jazz!" Prowl's armor snapped closed as he saw his mate tackle the medic with a silent snarl.

Ratchet went with the motion, his field automatically shifting to broadcast the calming vibes of a medic as Jazz took him down.

"Jazz!" Prowl snapped, spark lashing over the bond to catch his mate's attention and distract him from his current target. It was enough to make Jazz freeze, his full attention going to Prowl as he scrambled to his mate, his spark and frame broadcasting apology and pleading for forgiveness.

Prowl caught him, holding him close as he nuzzled him comfortingly to calm him. He knew this reaction wasn't from coding but a response to the stress of when he'd taken off because his mates had upset his code. ~Ratchet is only doing what needs to be done, love. For me and our creations. Do apologize to him, please?~

~Sorry.~ Jazz nuzzled him and pressed close, focusing on reassuring himself that he was forgiven before looking up at Ratchet, who hadn't so much as twitched. "Sorry, doc. I didn't even register who you were."

"Well, since you know who I am now, I'm going to get off the floor." Ratchet griped as actions followed words and the medic pushed himself up from the floor. "I was just finishing." He added.

Prowl held his mate closer as Ratchet approached, spark brushing warmly against Jazz's so his mate would know everything was all right.

"Prowl is healthy. You two are taking wonderful care of him. The newsparks starting to show distinctive characteristics." Ratchet informed Jazz, and couldn't quite help but chuckle at the way the silver minibot perked up at the praise.

"Really?" Jazz started to grin. "What can you tell about them?"

"Not much, yet. They are starting to show distinctive spark tints, instead of matching Prowl's. They are still the same size as well, though I doubt that will last too much longer."

Jazz trilled eagerly, squirming in excitement. "Who are they taking after, or are they different from us all?"

Ratchet was amused at how friendly Jazz was willing to be when it came down to a creation, settling on the edge of a nearby chair and sharing a look with Prowl. "Still very early to tell that as well. Prowl will know better once he's able to start feeling them. One seems to be taking on a greenish tint, the other keeps shifting on me."

"I'm going to guess the green one takes after me?" Jazz asked.

"Actually, the shifting one matches your signature, and can't decide if it is blue or violet. " Ratchet smiled. "The green one resonates with Soundwave, and that is the one that is probably going to take off in size soon."

"Can you tell if it will be a host?" Prowl asked as Jazz snuggled against him and purred with pleasure.

"That I don't know, and I would honestly be surprised if it is. Hosts are a special breed of mecha in their own right. I suspect it is going to be a large mech with a strong will and spark, to judge from its sire and carrier, though."

"Which will make the carry even higher risk," Prowl said quietly, his grip on Jazz briefly tightening to keep the minibot from reacting too much. "Is there anything other than regularly merging and not straining myself that we should be doing?"

"No. For right now you are the picture of a healthy carrier. Keep a watch on you energy levels, enjoy your mates, and I'll be along in a few orns to check you over again. Hopefully without the danger of being tackled this time." Ratchet added with to Jazz as he stood.

"Just don't surprise me when I walk in and we'll be good," Jazz chirped unrepentantly back.

"Prowl." Ratchet looked at the Praxian, almost pleading.

"I'll make sure that he knows." Prowl promised as he stroked down Jazz's back, pleased at the purr and arch of the silver mech's back that motion generated.

"Please- or I'll talk to Soundwave." Ratchet threatened, only half joking as he let himself with one last order. "I'll lock up behind me- enjoy yourselves." He smirked at the crash of frames on the ground behind him and the resonant moans of the couple as chest plates unlocked and parted.


	2. Keeping a Carrier Happy

Prowl roused, warm, his frame and code still sated. He felt and teeked Soundwave enveloping him in arms and ribs and snuggled in until he registered that Jazz was absent.

"Jazz: fetching energon." Soundwave told him.

"Construction hasn't started yet. I can still do things for myself. You two don't have to jump every time you get the slightest inkling that something sounds good." Prowl pointed out gently. He knew his mates were trying to take care of him, but carrier or no he was far from helpless at the moment.

"Soundwave and Jazz: enjoy pampering Prowl." His second bonded countered. "Prowl: at high risk during this carry."

"And I appreciate everything you do." Prowl sighed, letting how good the detailing felt, how nice it felt to constantly be surrounded by the love and protection of his mates. "But please let me do _something_. I can visit Optimus or Ratchet on my own without being in danger. I can go into work, at least for now. Ratchet is keeping a very close optic on me, and I will follow his advice to the glyph."

There was no way Prowl would risk the newsparks whose life energies he could already feel next to his own. But his mates were almost smothering him with their attention.

"Prowl: at high risk during this carry." Soundwave repeated, and the distress in his field was very real, but had the flavor of not being completely his.

"Energon's here!" Jazz chirped cheerfully as he entered the berthroom with a tray of cubes, solids and additives.

"Why are you so worried?" Prowl asked, his frustration easing a little at the emotions from Soundwave as the host parted his ribs and allowed Prowl to rise, the carrier distracted by the appearance of the energon despite his protests at the attention.

"Worried?" Jazz perked up sharply, his gaze shifting between them as he set the tray on a berthside table and handed Prowl a cube of carrier grade energon. It was more potent than regular and thick with sweet and medical additives.

"Prowl: irritated by Soundwave and Jazz's pampering." Soundwave responded. "Soundwave and Jazz: gripped by sire protocols to protect Prowl in all ways and at all cost."

"And you two are wonderful." Prowl moved swiftly to try and counter any agitation from his very reactive bonded, spark caressing Jazz's gently and relaxed a bit when Jazz calmed just as quickly as he'd tensed. "But I can still do things for myself right now. If what Ratchet has to say is true, you are both going to have plenty of opportunity to pamper me to yours sparks satisfaction very soon."

"But we want to now too," Jazz pouted. "We _like_ pampering you and you almost never let us."

"And I love providing for the two of you, as much as you allow me to." Prowl pointed out, then stretched his sensor wings as he made a suggestion. "How about I promise I'll start asking for more, if you will let me do little things for myself as long as I can?"

Jazz and Soundwave looked at each other for a long moment, then Jazz nodded.

"Deal: accepted." Soundwave stated.

"Good." Prowl settled back on the berth, reaching out for Jazz in invitation. "The to start, you can hold me and tell me about your orn while I pull together the energy for another round. Unless you're both too tired..." He teased.

"Never too tired for you," Jazz trilled eagerly and dove into a highly detailed account of his last client.

* * *

Prowl was sprawled on main berth, frame completely lax and field a warm pool of contentment. His spark was warm from recent merges with his mates, and sensor wings and frame were still tingling from the attention and oil lavished on them. His mates were equally warm and content around him, their sire coding satisfied when Prowl's carrier coding was. It was more spark merging that most newsparks needed, but Prowl's carry was far from normal. Between one newspark that was far too large for him to support himself and that it had a normal-sized brother draining him meant he needed a lot of help to keep all three sparks stable.

Prowl was contemplating recharge when a curious nudge against his spark caught his attention. ~Yes, loves?~ He responded, attention splitting between his mates with ease.

~Mmm?~ Jazz hummed back, already half in recharge himself.

~Newsparks: gaining awareness.~ Soundwave's joy-awe flared through his field to envelop them all.

All attention focused on Prowl, and Prowl focused inward, to the touches to his spark. With a smile he caressed the two sparks, and felt them respond. Not in words, not yet, but each in their own distinct manner.

One was calm, accepting the touch thoughtfully, then returning the emotion and warmth in a similar manner.

His brother was much less controlled, the response flaring and pulsing brightly in response to the gentle caress of his carrier.

"Already so strong." Prowl murmured, joyful and proud as he passed the responses along to his mates.

"Strong and distinct," Jazz trilled joyfully and tried to reach out to them along the sire bond. One connection flared strongly, resonating with Jazz's spark and flaring with curiosity and excitement. Jazz reached back, eager and excited to feel his creation. He felt Soundwave reaching for the other one, the joy in the host's field at the contact.

Between them Prowl was vibrating with pleasure, his spark unable to contain his joy at all of the activity around him. His mates, their creations, the approval and delight he could feel in Jazz and Soundwave. It all made his decision and hope seem so right.

The newsparks quivered against his own, exploring this contact. There was nothing definite that he could sense yet. Raw, indirect emotions. But there was growth and learning, and Prowl settled between his mates, basking in the attention and the positive emotion.

* * *

Jazz roused with one hand over the warm plating of Prowl's abdominal area and his spike already fully extended, pressurized and demanding to be used. He snuggled closer to Prowl inside Soundwave's ribs and slid his hand further down to stroke his mate's valve cover while he rubbed his spike against Prowl's hip.

"Mmmmm?" Prowl hummed, optics lighting as he came slowly out of recharge. Lips twitched into an amused smile as his valve cover gave way to the teasing fingers of his mate. "Time to wake already?"

"According ta my spike," Jazz grinned as he pressed two digits into the heat, testing for how ready his love was for him. The tight valve rippled around his fingers, just slick enough for them to slide with inside and coaxing a fresh wave of lubricant with the motion. Just that was enough to earn a shudder of need from Jazz, kicking his fans on as he shifted on top of his mate to press his spike into that slick heat with a low moan. "So perfect."

"Stroking your own ego?" Prowl teased, hands stroking along Jazz's back as he welcomed his mate, entire frame shuddering with pleasure as he was filled.

"Meant to be stroking yours," Jazz pressed into the contact with his entire frame. "Construction must be starting. Never needed to spike you like this before."

"Affirmative," Soundwave rumbled above them.

"Yes." Prowl agreed, quivering in the confines of the host's ribs as Jazz's spike reached the top of his valve and sent a rush through his frame. "Been looking forward to this part."

"So have I." Jazz gasped out at the rush of pleasure far more intense than any previous interface had generated as he began to thrust, deep and hard, every bit of him focused on his spike and the pleasure it was generated. For the first time in his existence he found his own pleasure more important than his partner's. It was an unsettling idea, unnatural for the pleasurebot, yet it felt completely right to the sire protocols overriding his reality.

"Yes." Prowl moaned, carrier protocols in perfect agreement with his mate's. This was how it was supposed to be- wrapped in his mates' fields, adored and pleasured as they worked together to build strong creations. It felt amazing, his valve far more sensitive than usual to the slid and stretch of Jazz's spike. He could feel how fast Jazz's charge was building right along with his and the first gasp of Jazz's overload was a sound of surprise to go with the surge of thick transfluid into Prowl's valve.

Prowl keened at the rush, valve rippling and clenching around the spike as he held his mate close. Everything about him pleaded for more as the transfluid was accepted and absorbed and his own overload was still out of reach. A teek of relief flowed about him when Jazz barely paused in his efforts.

"Going to fill you until I'm dry," Jazz promised with a deep rumble.

"Soundwave: will do the same." The giant rumbled, his arousal pulsing around them, encouraging their passion. "Prowl: to be filled."

"Please. Please do." Prowl begged, then moaned blissfully as waves of arousal rolled over him from his mates, driving his own desire and code driven need higher.

He had no doubt they would keep their word, but playing to code that they all desired to fill just added to the pleasure and he pulled Jazz closer, reveling in every thrust of the ornate spike in his valve, and the promise of what it held. It seemed like only moments before Jazz shuddered, slammed his hips forward to grind their arrays together and keened his overload with each surge of nanite-rich transfluid was pumped into his mate.

His mate joined him this time, what little bit of energy escaped the transfer skittering over their plating and teasing at the Soundwave as they fell into a rhythm of pleasure and sharing that lasted until Jazz cried out as he pumped nothing into Prowl.

"Soundwave: my turn." He rumbled, his charge already almost high enough to overload as he used tentacles to pull a barely conscious Jazz out of and away from Prowl and set him near the edge of the berth. "Prowl: ride or driven?"

"Driven." Prowl managed to respond, the request accompanied by images and the pleasure of being dominated by the host, and anticipation of the added element of the creation protocols behind it now.

Soundwave moaned deeply at the images and quickly pinned Prowl to the berth with his chest down and hips up. Tentacles gripped his thighs and spread them while others caressed Prowl's frame. "Prowl: is Soundwave's," he rumbled as his spike pressed into Prowl's well-used frame. Long familiar with each other, they no longer needed the prep Prowl once had required.

"Yes." The surrender was instant and willing. Prowl belonged to his mates, functioned for them, in way more so now that he was carrying their creations than ever before. "Take me. Fill me too."

"Soundwave: will do so," he promised, finally hilting inside Prowl only to pull back and drive forward again. In and out, a steady rhythm that brought pleasure surging across their frames until Soundwave could hold back no more and roared. Each grinding thrust of his hips pumped another burst of transfluid to help the carrier of his creation with materials and energy while Jazz watched, purred and enjoyed his mate in such bliss.

Prowl collapsed to the berth when Soundwave finally released him, completely sated. He was content just to lie there as his frame accepted and processed the material. He'd need energon soon. And Ratchet should be informed, since no doubt he would want to check Prowl over.

But that could all wait as Prowl's field reached out to caress his bondeds, and his spark sang with praise for the sires of his creations.

~Happy?~ Samba's voice chirped over the creator bond with Jazz and Prowl. The question was curious.

~Very happy,~ Prowl cooed back.

~Yes,~ Jazz agreed. ~That was your frame material being donated.~

~Why are creators happy?~ Centerpoint asked Soundwave, listening to the conversation through the central connections with Prowl.

~Creations are one step closer to emerging into the world.~ Soundwave explained. ~It feels good..~

~How long?~ Both demanded, Samba'a excitement many times greater than his brother's, but both sparks were eager to experience for themselves what they had only felt through the bonds with their creators.

~Metacycles yet, little ones,~ Prowl laughed teasingly, his spark full of joy. ~It will feel like forever.~

~Enjoy your carrier's spark while you are so close to it.~ Soundwave recommended.

~Why?~ Samba asked, the question his favorite since he had discovered it.

~Won't we always be?~ Centerpoint asked, his nature far more serious and focused than his brother's.

~Once you are housed in your own frames the connection will dim. When you are no longer supported by my frame at all the connection will dim more.~ Prowl told the pair. ~You are this close to me now because you are completely dependent on my spark. The less dependent you are, the dimmer the connection will be.~

~But I like it here!~ Samba protested.

~You'll like it in your frame too,~ Jazz tried to sooth him. ~Change isn't always fun, but you can't stop it.~

~You are our creations. You will always be close to our sparks, even when you can't feel us there.~ Prowl promised, waves of love and gentle affection washing over Samba and Centerpoint and finally calming the pair.

~Yeah. Just keep looking forward to new things and life'll be good to you.~ Jazz suggested.

~Centerpoint, Samba will always be loved.~ Soundwave added as he caught an errant thought from Jazz. "Energon: first. Interfacing: second."

"Spoilsport." Jazz stuck his glossa out at Soundwave and started to move, only to pause when Rumble and Frenzy entered with enough energon for the three of them.

"No getting up when you're in the mood to frag," Frenzy grinned at them.

"You may not be saying that in a few orns." Prowl informed the symbiot, though most of his attention was focused on the glowing cube of carrier grade that his systems was suddenly demanding even over the promise of being filled by his mates again.

The pair gave a look at Soundwave, and shrugged as the cubes were passed out. "If it makes the boss this mellow and happy, yeah, I think all six of us will think it's well worth it."

"Soundwave: no longer the boss." He teased them. "Carrier: the boss."

"I'm doing my best to be reasonable." Prowl growled in mock irritation, sensor wings flaring as he started in hungrily on the first cube of energon.

"Prowl: reasonable. Carrier and sire coding: not always so." Soundwave responded with a flicker of humor in his field.

"He's got that right," Jazz giggled between gulps of his energon.

"So is demanding more attention reasonable, or unreasonable?" Prowl challenged, sensor wings flaring higher as started on the second cube, the liquid energy giving some of this strength back.

"Very reasonable," Jazz trilled as he finished his cube and crawled into Prowl's lap to nuzzle his spike cover. "Not letting me play with this, now that's unreasonable bordering on cruel."

"Answer: both." Soundwave said, causing the symbiots to snicker.

"You know all you have to do is ask, love." Prowl reminded him gently, hands reaching down to stroke the elegant sensor horns that adorned his mate's helm as the cover slid away to a half startled sound before Jazz's mouth sealed on the spike housing and he swirled his glossa around it.

::Thought you couldn't do this anymore. Files said only the parts creation needed were going to be active,:: Jazz commed, his field tumbling with joy at having access to a spike he hadn't felt in entirely too long.

"Files: not always accurate." Soundwave rumbled, enjoying the pleasure surging through them both. "Prowl, Jazz, Soundwave: all exceptions to the norm."

"I have no drive to use my spike since I am carrying. It is still perfectly functional." Prowl informed his mate, relaxing back against the head of the berth with a pleasure moan as the skilled glossa teased his spike from the housing and into slowly pressurizing.

"Logical," Soundwave hummed as he stroked one of Prowl's sensor wings as Jazz gleefully went to work in arousing Prowl's spike to full attention.

Jazz lifted his helm and allowed the spike to escape his lips with a soft pop before grinning up at his mate. "Mouth or valve, love?"

"Which will satisfy you more? I love you either way." Prowl said, continuing to stroke the lovely helm and enjoy the teek of Jazz's field.

Jazz shivered and shifted forward to claim a hungry, heated kiss. "Fill me, then merge near the end?"

"I think Samba will benefit greatly from such attention." Prowl purred, steadying Jazz's helm as he claimed a kiss of his own. "And the creator coding greatly approves of anything that ends up being beneficial to our creations."

"All the better," Jazz grinned and sank down on the solid spike with a deep groan of pleasure, then rippled his valve around the spike that so often felt like he'd been created for it. "It makes mine happy too."

Prowl rolled his hips into the pressure, surprised to find that despite the creator coding directing many of his actions and most of his interfacing preferences now, he had missed this. "Ride me?" He asked, allowing some of his own desire to enter into the moment. "I do love watching you get off on bringing yourself pleasure."

"Oh _yes_!" Jazz trilled with joy that Prowl was going to enjoy this. He squeezed and rippled his valve lining as he began to move. ~Beautiful. You're so beautiful.~

Words that Prowl had once been unable to apply to himself, or understand how other saw them in him, were now accepted and treasured from mecha whose sparks he knew as well as his own. ~Only as beautiful as my mates, who are perfect.~ He responded as his hands caressed the sleek silver hips and thighs of his mate, admiring Jazz in motion through the growing pleasure building from his spike.

~Good thing then. You deserve perfection. Our creations deserve perfection. They'll be so amazing.~ Jazz rambled about the wonderful parts of their life as he made a display of himself for his mate as he rode the spike he loved more than any other and felt the charge building in his systems.

~They will be, with such strong and handsome sires.~ Prowl agreed as he felt Jazz's charge over the bond. This was one of his guilty pleasures, watching his mate loose himself in pleasure Jazz wanted for himself, and not what he had to provide for someone else.

With a groan he allowed his chest plates to unlock, already looking forward to the merge his spark knew was coming soon.

"Oh, love...." Jazz moaned as he lost focus on the pleasure between his legs as his own armor unlocked and began to slide open. Without thinking about it he leaned forward, shifting away from the spike he still wanted to the merge he wanted more. Hands and tentacles were around them, helping Prowl to sit up fully so Jazz could continue to ride Prowl's spike while they lined up for a merge.

There was a brief flicker of thanks across the bond, Prowl always aware of both of his mates no matter what he was doing. Then surrender as his spark was freed from armor and the protective casing, leaders reaching out to tease the blazing purple light in to play. It didn't take much before Jazz's chamber spiraled open, eager for pleasure and eager to support and strengthen his creation. He gripped Prowl's shoulders with a gasp as his helm fell back.

~Yes love. Come. Share with me. With Samba.~ Prowl's spark invited, taking over control as Prowl's frame settled for holding Jazz close, forgotten in the light of more pressing matters.

~Yes, oh yes.~ Jazz babbled on the spark level. He loved the pleasure, was addicted to his mate and adored their creation. He was even growing quite fond of Centerpoint as he saw so much of Prowl in the more serious spark. ~Always, anywhere, anytime.~

~Here, now.~ Prowl answered, love flowing in waves over the connection as his spark caressed Jazz's. In the mix now was Samba as well, the newspark drawn to his sire's energy and the overflowing positive emotions in the connection. Even Centerpoint perked up. The energy wouldn't strengthen him directly, but anything that strengthened his carrier or brother gave more energy to him.

~Yours,~ Jazz keened, loosing track of his thoughts as the charge built fast. ~Everything I am is yours.~

~And you as you are is all I ever asked for.~ Prowl whispered as he surrendered to the charge and let go, sinking into the energy and accepting the blissful feeling of being one.

He wasn't sure what had pulled his processor back to awareness, but Prowl forced himself to focus for a few kliks. He was moving, his frame rocking, and finally he picked out the field melded deeply with his own, and the steady rhythm of the spike thrusting into his well-used valve. A check to his chronometer said it had been nearly four joors, and then the surge of crackling transfluid hit the top nodes in his valve and he groaned in pleasure.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Jazz's soft voice cooed from behind him a moment later.

"Very pleasant way to wake up." Prowl purred, relaxing. "Never complained when you wake me up like this. Never going to."

"Good, but you need your recharge. I just had a load that wanted to be delivered," Jazz chuckled before sliding out of Prowl and pulling himself upward between the elegant sensor wings and nuzzled him. "Rest. I'll have more to give you in the morning."

Prowl snuggled down into the large frame of Soundwave, purring softly as he started to drift offline again. "Will want your spark again too. Still need that..."

"Oh, definitely," Jazz purred as he began to shut down as well. "That's better when we're both awake though."

* * *

Jazz was possibly one of the few mecha who was not a resident of the governing complex that regularly got to see the inside of the Prime's berthroom. He knew he was the only one that could walk in unannounced and not be on the receiving end of a very large gun.

Some habits died hard. The ones that had saved your life more than once tended to be among those.

At the moment, however, none of that was Jazz's concern. He's legs were splayed nearly even with the wall he was being driven against with all the power in that incredible frame. A spike larger than his arm was driving into him and it was nothing but bliss. Not a single warning was generated thanks to the high-quality pleasurebot upgrades he had. It was nothing but good as he relaxed in Optimus Prime's grip and reveled in the joy it was to help such a mecha with their charge.

Optimus was unique, different from any of his other clients, and a contract that he was willing to take even with a carrying mate at home. Large, strong hands gripped his frame tighter, warning of impending release.

A release that- ::Jazz.:: Ratchet's voice was suddenly coming across an open comm line.

::Later!:: he screamed back, though not a hint of it reached his field or frame. Nothing to interrupt his client's pleasure or the roar of their release with the first surge of transfluid into Jazz's frame.

::Sure.:: Ratchet grunted, the smirk that must have been plastered all over his face evident in the unrepentant response.

::Okay.:: Jazz's comm-voice was slurred from the overload and crackled with every movement Optimus made.

::When your done relieving our Prime's stress, you need to stop by my place.:: Ratchet informed him.

::"kay ... why?:: Jazz asked as he finished reorienting himself after Optimus pulled him off that massive spike. A flood of transfluid and lubricant surged from the now unblocked valve.

The much larger mech studied him for a moment, then chuckled softly as he carried Jazz in the direction of a very elaborate washrack. "Who is bothering you?"

::Pick up some of Wheeljack's high grade for Prowl. He says it sounds good, and it'll be good for him.:: Ratchet informed Jazz.

"Ratchet," Jazz answered with a lazy grin. "Prowl wants me to pick up some of Wheeljack's brew on the way home."

Optimus laughed at that, setting Jazz down and motioning for the small silver mech to help himself to whatever he wanted. "Best to humor an active carrier in all things. How is Prowl?"

"Honestly? Doing a lot better than I expected," Jazz's relief was palpable around him. "He's a bit grouchy about how much we pamper him since he's still mobile, but it's usually in good humor. It didn't drain as much energy from his processors as we'd worried either. As long as Prowl can think and log in from the berth, he's basically okay. He still enjoys all the attention we give him. I kinda worried there for a while that the lack of variety might get to him. Between me and Sounders, Prowl got a lot of variation before the creator coding kicked in."

"I'm sure everyone watches his energy levels far too closely for them to drop much. And as creative as you all three are, I doubt he is suffering that much." Optimus commented as he selected a brush and started cleaning up himself. "His work is still exemplary."

Jazz grinned up at him. "That'll make him happy to hear. He worries. He's still got some coding that even carrying can't override. Same as me, really. How are you doing with your High Priest, planetary planner and sneaky pleasurebot all otherwise occupied?"

"Coping. Though I will admit that I can be numbered among a great many mecha who will be relieved when things return to some semblance of normality." Optimus informed him, then hummed thoughtfully to himself. "If he starts stressing too much, do let me know. I may be able to phrase an order about your creations that will please his coding enough to calm it."

"I will," Jazz promised as he finished cleaning up and felt his valve return to normal size, and thus his internals were back where they belonged. "We're all watching. So far it seems like boredom more than coding that has him agitated when he feels cooped up. As much time as he spent in that office, he got out a lot more than most thought. Mecha loves his patrols. I think he misses that the most. Sounders swears it's not coding though, not like what you mean. He's just Praxian and Praxians are built to _drive_."

"They are. I am still amazed at how well he handled being under room arrest when he first joined the Autobots." Optimus commented, then focused on Jazz. "And how are you handling him carrying? For both of you." 

"It's exhausting, but a lot of fun for me," Jazz grinned up. "I mean, how could _I_ object to something that insisted I 'face the love of my spark even more?" He paused to think and give Prime the answer that the question deserved. "I can't say I love it. Part of me's still a little twitchy about Soundwave's material and coding getting used for Samba, but I'm starting to like Centerpoint. I mean, he's part of _Prowl_. How can I not love what's part of Prowl?"

"A very hard thing, I would hope. And I am glad to hear it." Optimus replied as he stepped from the spray to the dryers. "I believe he was doubting his choice for a while."

"Yeah, we're still sorry for causing that mess." Jazz didn't hide the guilt he felt. "We never meant for Prowl to hear us, much less without a chance to explain right away. Normally he'd have stalked into the room and pointed out with odds and percentages and facts just how stupid we were being."

"I was referring to his desire to carry twins so he didn't have to chose. Still, both of you were out of line." Optimus agreed, relaxing under a steady stream of warm air, loose armor fluffing as the rinse steamed and dripped away.

"Yeah, we know," Jazz ducked his helm a bit. "All three of us were being selfish. Prowl was just the one who had the right idea. I just hope the whole high risk carry thing isn't as high risk as it could be. Between twins and Centerpoint's size, it could go wrong way too many ways."

"Ratchet isn't worried yet, from what I can tell. I wouldn't worry until he does." Optimus smiled, moving to the side so that Jazz could dry. "You know that he loves his family more than anything, right? He does everything he can to demonstrate to you and Soundwave that the two of you are loved equally."

"I know," Jazz promised as he fluffed his armor and shifted to make the best use of the air currents. "Sounders and I ... I can't say either of us are thrilled about sharing him, but we got over the real issues a long time ago. The bonding and a lot of hardlining helped a lot, being able to feel what he does. I don't understand it, but I get it, if you get my drift."

"Ratchet said something once about Seeker coding. Have you ever asked him?" Optimus asked as the dryer shut off. "And would you like some energon before you go?"

"Nah, mostly cause it doesn't really matter how. It's not like it'll change to know whether it's just Prowl or if it's heritage. It's real, Prowl needs us both and that's kinda it," Jazz shrugged. "Energon would be nice. Thanks. Afraid I can't stay long though. It does not pay to keep a carrier waiting."

"No, it doesn't." Optimus agreed as moved in the central area of his quarters, knowing Jazz would follow. The cube of energon he offered was not large, but it glowed with quality. "But knowing if it is Seeker coding might help you understand Prowl and his choices better."

Jazz took a long drink as he studied the Prime. "Since it seems that you know things I don't and think it's important I know, why don't you just _tell_ me?"

"I do not claim to be an expert on Seeker coding, but in the few times I've merged with him, the Matrix has granted a feel of flyer to him." Optimus said as he poured his own cube. "But his tolerance of your lifestyle where most groundframes would not be, his desire for multiple mates, his thought to carry twins and the fact that he managed to become sparked so easily...a great many factors point to him have a strong amount of that coding."

"Okay," Jazz nodded, understanding that. "So what does that mean in practical terms? I get it can be the why he's like he is, but what does it actually matter?"

"It might help you anticipate some of his actions in the future. Did either of you think that he was even considering a multiple carry?"

"I didn't know you could even try for that kind of thing," Jazz said. "I thought twins and such just happened sometimes, but I'll look up Seeker carrier quirks."

"If it is something that 'just happens', then it happens a lot in flyers. Skyfire managed three on his first carry. Granted he is many times Prowl's size, but all three of the triad acted as though it was a perfectly normal thing." Optimus pointed out with a chuckle. "Just something for you to keep in the back of your processor."

"We're going to be raising a lot of sets," Jazz knocked back the last of his energon. "Assuming we survive these two," he chuckled. "Thanks for the energon, and advise."

"You might be. But if there are more, perhaps you and Soundwave can work something out between the two of you without upsetting Prowl so there is only one sire." Optimus suggested gently as he showed Jazz out. "And you are welcome. Go see to your mate, and give Prowl my best wishes."

"I will, when the coding's done with us," Jazz snickered. "And we'll work things out. First we need to survive this one," he waved to Optimus before transforming to make good time to get the high grade his mate wanted.

"Took you long enough." Ratchet commented without looking up from what he was working on as Jazz walked into the private residence of the triad.

"Ah was with Prime, and I don't care what Prowl says, I'm not coming home stuffed full of some other mecha's fluids," Jazz said cheerily. "You said you had a gift for my carrier."

The medic chuckled at that as he rose from his work. "Prowl loves you. It'll help for you to remember that as his carry continues."

He crossed to a sturdy container and offered it to Jazz. "Six cubes. And Wheeljack says he is welcome to as much as he can safely have. Skyfire seems to crave it when he is carrying as well."

"And this-" Ratchet added once Jazz had accepted the container."-is for you. It's a datachip with research on Seekers and Seeker-kin carries, and what Wheeljack and I've learned from dealing with our broody mech."

"I was joking!" Jazz yipped. "No, oh no, you are not serious."

"Broody is nothing. Wait till he starts the nesting phase," Ratchet smirked. "Though if he hasn't already he might not. Just pop the chip, share it with Soundwave and go entertain your mate."

Amused laughter followed Jazz out of the residence to haunt him as he transformed and headed for home.

" _Please_ say you have that energon!" Rumble's pitiful whine ambushed Jazz the moment the doors opened. "That Praxian is getting _moody_."

"I do. Where is he?" Jazz laughed.

"In what was the Boss' study." Rumble made a face. "He rearranged. And Ravage _let_ him!"

Jazz paused. "Rearranged?" he asked as he logged into the security system to take a peak at the location. "Though I can't say I'm surprised about Ravage. Survival is high on her priority list."

Everything that had been in Soundwave's study had been pushed into the common area, and some of the furniture was missing. Along with every pillow, cushion, and cover that was not part of the berth the three shared.

"She even helped him." Rumble grumbled. "And chased us off when we tried to look."

"Nesting. Our carrier-crazy mate is nesting," Jazz groaned. "Where's Soundwave?"

"Not home yet. He got called in to the temple for something urgent." Rumble replied, then looked at Jazz hesitantly. "Uhhh...should we be worried about this 'nesting' thing?"

"Only in the territorial nature he's started to display. Once he's satisfied that his mates are here and the nest is well guarded and appointed he should calm down enough for the rest of you to at least enter the room," Jazz sighed as he walked towards the former office. "Has he let any of the others in?"

"Just Ravage." Rumble said, not daring to follow the small silver mech. "After she chased me out the first time, wasn't going to try again."

"Gotcha," Jazz nodded before walking to the office door and peaking his helm in. "Hay love, can I join you? I have that energon you wanted."

From the middle of a rather deep nest constructed of low furniture, cushions, and covers a pair of Praxian wings flared aggressively. They fluttered for a moment, a mark of contemplation, before settling. A sixth sense that never left Jazz even if he'd left SpecOps told him that Ravage would be perched over the door.

"Yes love, come in." Prowl invited, a wave of welcome flowing over the bond to Jazz's spark.

"Good. That's quite a nest you've built. Not happy with the berth anymore?" Jazz asked casually as he strode in, cube of Wheeljack's high grade in hand.

"The berth is fine when my mates are home." Prowl replied as he accepted the cube and shifted his frame enough that Jazz could join him in the soft comfort. "But this is small, and safe. My space- mine and Centerpoint and Samba's."

"With Ravage on guard," Jazz purred before trilling his approval to the felenoid cassette. "I'm sorry we're away so often, and at the same time. We really are trying to keep at least one of us here."

"They have always looked after me, even though my patience with Rumble and Frenzy does grow short at times." Prowl commented, warm affection for the symbiots in his tone.

He paused, taking a sip of the highgrade and purring with pleasure as it slid over his glossa and down his intake. He turned his helm, catching Jazz's lips in a kiss that the smaller mech could taste the sweetness of the energon lingering.

"I know you do love. Such is the price I pay for being mated to two such powerful mecha."

"We're always in demand, and so are you when you aren't carrying," Jazz trilled, eager and happy for the affection. "Sometimes it amazes me that we managed to get enough time together to kindle such strong newsparks." His hands slid over Prowl's chestplates over his spark, then down to the enlarging abdomen where he could feel the construction of the frames. "You're such a good carrier, Prowl. Taking such good care of them."

"Anniversary. Our time." Prowl informed him with a gentle smile as he sealed the cube and set it aside for later before pulling Jazz up for another kiss. "WE are taking such good care of them. Help me take care of them now?"

"Oh, very much," Jazz moaned, his field flaring eagerly as his flame surged with heat. "Spark, materials, both?"

"Both. And then we can snuggle and you can tell me how our Prime is doing." Prowl requested, a brief hint of how much he was missing the outside world showing through the coding.

"I would love that," Jazz shivered as his hands slid back up his mate's frame to stroke the centerline of his chest. "Love your pleasure and strengthening our creations. Love talking too," he pressed in for a long, intimate kiss.

"And I love you, and still have a hard time believing you are mine." Prowl whispered into a kiss as his valve cover slid open and his chest plates unlocked, offering all to his mate.

* * *

Ratchet hummed to himself as he rode the lift up to the penthouse suite shared by what was probably one of the oddest families he had ever encountered, before or after the war. It still amazed him what Prowl had managed to bring together, and what the Praxian was continuing to do.

These in-home check-ups where often the highlight of Ratchet's orns. The Praxian was proving to be an exceptional carrier physically. And given his physical condition, Prowl's mates probably had no idea how lightly they were getting off with Prowl's moderate grouchiness and mood swings.

The lift doors opened, and Ratchet's good mood vanished in a nanoklik. Jazz's armor was fluffed out defensively with a warning growl to his engine, while Soundwave had three of his five symbiots docked, giving him an almost normal appearance and was using his massive height advantage to glower down at Jazz.

"He should be in the hospital!" Jazz snapped.

"Who should be and why?" Ratchet demanded, the mention of 'hospital' catching his attention immediately.

"Prowl, for the separation," Jazz huffed, though he settled some with Ratchet's arrival. "A high risk carry is a high risk separation."

"Prowl: does not desire hospital care," Soundwave countered.

"And you know that because of what?" Jazz growled. "Peeking in his mind? I hardline and spark share at least as often as you and he's suggested no such thing."

"He nested Jazz." Ratchet sighed, trying to keep his temper in check. "Nested- for himself and the sparklings. Stop and think about that for just a klik. And on that note- " he glared at the them both "- have you two bothered to openly approach him about this without having made up his processor for him beforehand?"

Jazz looked immediately guilty, and even Soundwave's slight hunch suggested the same.

"Seriously, _what_ were you to thinking not talking to him?" Ratchet grumbled at them.

"Trying to take things off his plate," Jazz shifted uneasily. "He's got a lot to deal with. Just wanted it to not be one more thing."

"Something on his plate that he is rather intimately involved with." Ratchet grumbled as he stalked between the pair. "And if either of you had bothered to talk with him, you would have discovered that he and I have already discussed the matter."

"Location: will be?" Soundwave asked as they followed.

"So long as everything continues to progress normally and smoothly, I have no objection to assisting an at home separation. But the first hint of any complication and he's in my ward and under my direct care until I release him."

"Assessment: odds that the carry will be without complications?" Soundwave asked what both sires wanted to know.

Ratchet did stop, considering the question carefully. "Given Centerpoint's mass, I am mostly likely going to recommend that he come in to the hospital. I know his preference is to separate here, and I intend to honor that if at all possible."

"Will they separate at the same time?" Jazz suddenly asked. "Like, in the same orn or so."

"Right now they are progressing at a comparable rate, despite their differences. Which suggests that they should separate the same orn. I hope they do. Intervening and removing only one when they are twins like this can be tricky." Ratchet sighed.

"So Samba's going to be in there a _lot_ longer than normal...."

"Alternate: Centerpoint growing quickly," Soundwave broke in.

"Is that healthy?" Jazz knew he sounded worried.

"I am hoping they settle on a time somewhere in the middle, around the nine metacycle mark. Though my guess would be if it comes down to it that Centerpoint will end up emerging even earlier than I would like."

"Centerpoint: potential health risks?" Soundwave became very uneasy. "Ratchet: has all needed equipment for external development?"

"At a metacycle early he would hopefully just need some extra attention- supplements and monitoring. His systems should be all developed, just not full strength." Ratchet summed up. "I do have some equipment, what we have been able to reconstruct from before the war. It's not a full support systems, not for a underdeveloped sparkling, but Skyfire and Wheeljack are tinkering too."

"Ratchet: has all support Soundwave and priesthood can offer."

"Yeah, ditto," Jazz agreed seriously. "I can hit up my contacts if it'd be useful. Centerpoint's a good spark. He deserves a full life."

"The best thing we can do right now is pray to Primus that everything continues to progress smoothly. You two are taking excellent care of him. And speaking of him- Prowl?" Ratchet called, stopping outside of the nest and waiting to be invited in.

"Ratchet." The Praxian's acknowledgement was warm and welcoming. "You're late. Is here all right?"

"If you are comfortable here, yes." Ratchet replied as he waded in to the deep nest, careful to not disturb anything. "And you can blame your mates for my tardiness."

"He arrived on time. We got talking," Jazz spoke up as he climbed in and snuggled close to Prowl's side, stroking the largely distended frame with adoration and fierce protectiveness. "First time sires, first time with fraternal twins. He has to keep us sorted out too."

Soundwave moved more carefully than the nimble and much smaller minibot, but he was soon wrapped around all three of them.

"And what did he have to sort out?" Prowl asked as he relaxed in the presence of mates and friends. Ports opened and were offered, firewalls dropping as Ratchet connected to run his checks.

"Things like where you'll be for separation, if both are likely to come out the same orn, what happens if they do, or don't," Jazz rattled off. "Stuff that freaks us out if we think about it too much."

"Ratchet: fully prepared. Fears: unfounded." Soundwave said.

"That's logic, I'm talking emotion." Jazz shot back playfully.

"Logic: makes universe operate."

"Emotion: makes life worth living," Jazz teased.

Between his mates Prowl's spark flared with love and affection at the banter that told him all was well, affection that overflowed to the newsparks just now in their own frames.

"Would you two like to continue arguing, or would you all like an update?" Ratchet interrupted as he mostly withdrew from Prowl's systems.

"Update!" Jazz insisted like he was overriding everyone else. Prowl gave him a tolerantly indulgent look that was much better suited aimed at a youngling than the war-hardened mecha that Jazz was.

"Both of them are strong, and settled nicely into their own spark chambers. Centerpoint moved a little early, but if I didn't know the actual date of the migration orn I wouldn't be able to tell now." Ratchet informed them.

"Status: expected. Emotions: positive." Soundwave said with a complete monotone that every one of them knew was faked. He was playing up his drone reputation just like Jazz was playing up his impulsive one.

"So how long until they emerge?" Jazz quivered with anticipation.

The playfulness made Prowl laugh, a brightness to his rather confined existence at the moment.

"Somewhere in the next 3-4 metacycles. This is anything but a normal carry, and a duel class carry...Prowl, you are going down in the medical records for this one." Ratchet said as he finished unplugging.

"It won't be the first time," Prowl chuckled as he turned to nuzzle each of his mates in turn. "Tac-net, hub bond, fraternal twins, duel class carry. The only question is ... what medical first will I manage next."

"Hopefully none." Ratchet growled softly, reaching into his subspace and producing the gift that he had brought with him. "Wheeljack sent you more highgrade."

Prowl perked up, Soundwave gave a rumble of anticipation and Jazz actually _squealed_.

"Thank you," Prowl purred deeply as he accepted it with a warm flare of his field.

"It always puts him in such a good mood," Jazz added. "Thank you."

"Soundwave: appreciates gesture." He added.

"You would think that I am some sort of pit spawned terror from the way they carry on sometimes." Prowl grumbled, accepting the highgrade with a brush of his own thanks to Ratchet in touching fields.

"Nah, but you do get moody about not being able to move much," Jazz nuzzled him.

"Jazz and Soundwave: more concerned about Prowl's depression. Prowl: not a pit spawn. Rumble and Frenzy: pit spawn."

The accusation lightened the mood in room again, and gave Ratchet some comfort. He had been concerned about Prowl's ability to handle being mostly immobile, but so far the Praxian's mates seemed to be keeping a close watch on it, and keeping it well in check. He had no doubt that the deep affection, and Jazz's playful antics, helped. The minibot was a superb actor and he was blatantly focusing all that talent on keeping Prowl content. Soundwave ... the priest simply radiated peace by nature.

"I'll be along in a few orns to check on you again. Call me before if you have _any_ concerns," Ratchet said before extracting himself. "I'll see myself out. You three enjoy your success."

* * *

When the third crash in the last klik interrupted his reading Prowl gave up. The datapad went soaring across the room, crashing into the far wall and shattering.

It was an effort, far more difficult than it should have been and more difficult than even the orn before, to haul his frame upright and slowly start making his way out of the nest and into the rest of the apartment.

He was leaning against the doorframe, steadying himself before continuing his journey, when the source of the disturbance came into view.

"Need something Prowl?" Rumble asked, skidding to a stop fast enough that Frenzy ran into him from behind and sent both of them crashing to the floor.

"I need peace, and something besides two errant younglings charging around the apartment to pay attention to." Prowl snarled. "I am going out. Do not follow me."

"Wait, where are you going!" Frenzy yelped. 

"We can be good. Promise," Rumble added pleadingly.

"Outside!" Prowl snapped as he gathered himself and started across the apartment.

::Boss! Boss! Prowl's _leaving_.:: A panicked Frenzy commed Soundwave, using every override and connection he knew to get his host's attention.

Their bond surged with panic before Soundwave focused completely on his bond with Prowl. ~Love?~

~What? What is wrong?~ Prowl asked, sensing the host's panic and focusing on that, opening and scanning channels to in a search of his own to discover what had set his mate off and he cursed the fact that there was little he could do once he found the problem.

~Frenzy said you are leaving. Why, love?~ Soundwave had to struggle to remain focused and conceal the fact that both he and Jazz were racing home, commitments forgotten in the grip of the sire code.

~Leaving? I'm not- is _that_ what he told you?!~ Prowl almost exploded before he got his temper under control, reaching out to soothe his mates and the now agitated sparklings he was carrying.

~Those two had not given me a klik of quiet since you were called away. I am going out on my balcony, and I told them _not to follow_ me.~ Prowl explained. And if he could he would round up both of the symbiots in trouble at the moment and make them clean. The entire apartment. Top to bottom. And take all of their gaming systems away for at least a metacycle.

Relief flooded from Jazz's side as well as Soundwave's as they both were freed from the code-driven panic.

~Punishment: agreed.~ Soundwave rumbled.

~So, do you want us home, or want some peace and quiet?~ Jazz asked with a small collection of visuals of what he meant by 'not peace and quiet'.

~I love having you home.~ Prowl purred over the bond, once more slowly making his way out to the balcony. ~And I will be waiting whenever you arrive, but see to whatever you need to first.~

~I'll be there in a few kliks. My customer was basically done anyway,~ Jazz said.

~I ... I will be home within the joor.~ Soundwave sounded less sure. ~I should finish the priority council meeting. My exit: was abrupt.~

~Samba is waiting, as am I.~ Prowl purred to Jazz as he settled on his favorite lounge, an errant thought flitting through his processor that it was a good thing he had gotten a heavily reinforced one, even if carrying hadn't been a consideration at the time. ~Finish your meeting love.~ Prowl added to Soundwave. ~It was not your fault that the council felt they could not wait and had to have _you_ there despite your sire leave. I told you to go. And Centerpoint and I look forward to welcoming you home.~

~Soundwave: looks forward to returning home,~ Soundwave sent a wash of love, relief and support before muting the bond so Prowl's overloads didn't distract him during the meeting.

Prowl let his optics dim, content with the peace and quiet of the balcony. Soundwave's two biped cassettes were blessedly silent and sill as well, likely terrified into huddling in their rooms between their misunderstanding and Soundwave's support of Prowl's anger-fueled punishment.

The sun was warm on his plating when a tickling pleasure came from his valve cover.

"Love." Prowl purred without moving except to let his valve cover slide away in anticipation of whatever his mate intended to do before spiking him senseless. A pulse of love came over the bond as Jazz put his glossa to work lapping at the slick lining and caressing sensor nodes that never completely turned off now.

"Oh love, yes." His mate praised, field and bond responding as his frame could not any more, caressing and encouraging Jazz. Excitement and anticipation, equal parts Jazz and sire code, responded to Prowl's enjoyment and pleasure. It was bliss to the pleasurebot coding and made the sire code purr in anticipation as Prowl's charge rose.

"My mate. Such an excellent sire, caring for your creation and our family. Fill me. Mark me." Prowl encouraged, the carrier demands pushing at him now that one of his mates was present and willing.

Jazz groaned, all his pleasurebot coding and personal enjoyment of drawing it out derailed by those two words. He had no ability to resist Prowl demanding to be filled and no desire to find any ability. With a single fluid motion he shifted to his knees and used Prowl's hips as a grip to steady himself in the awkward position and give strength to his thrusts.

"Oh yeah, Prowl, baby, love how you feel around me." Jazz moaned in a litany of praise.

"Lover. Teacher. Perfect. Sire." Prowl answered, rattling off praise for his mate as his valve rippled, extra sensitive to the feel of the spike driving into it. Jazz babbled back, his charge surging with every thrust until all he could do was cry out and pulp his first load of nanite and mineral rich transfluid deep into his mate.

Prowl's valve rippled, milking the spike as he continued to praise his mate, his own overloads far more rare. It was another side effect of the carrier code, a side effect that allowed more of the energy to be devoted to the sparklings, and one that Prowl personally found rather enjoyable. Being able to watch his mates lost in such bliss was a pleasure all in itself. So he continued to watch as Jazz collected his wits from the first overload and began to thrust again. They both knew he was trying to bring Prowl to overload, and he wouldn't be able to stop until he did. They both also knew his natural endurance would manage it.

The keen that escaped Prowl when he finally overloaded was unc

The keen that escaped Prowl when he finally overloaded was unchecked, the mech giving into a public display that he rarely indulged in, but brought his mate so much pride and pleasure.

With his transfluid reserve dry and his mate sated, Jazz weakly pulled out and climbed onto the lounge and curled against Prowl's chest to recover.

Prowl's arms wrapped around him, nuzzling gently at the silver helm and humming in as Jazz gently rubbed the carrier's misshapen frame. "That was wonderful, my love."

"Good," Jazz trilled with pleasure of a different kind. "I'll never tire of filling you, or riding you, or anything with you."

"How are you doing?" Prowl asked softly, stroking a hand down Jazz's back. "I am sorry Rumble and Frenzy scared you, and pulled you from a client."

"Mmm, just glad he was wrong and you just wanted some quiet sunlight," Jazz hummed in contentment. "It's okay. All my clients know I'm jacked up on sire protocols. Part of the deal is accepting that I might freak out and bolt. I just don't charge for the session."

Prowl nuzzled him. "Do you need to take on a few more clients? Just for your own processors? You love your variety, and that pull is still there beyond the sire code."

"Yeah, I will, but not today. Not for a few orns. And _never again_ will you be left with just the cassettes. If Soundwave has to leave, one of you had better call me and wait until I get back," Jazz said with a bit of a rumble that he would accept nothing less.

Prowl laughed and kissed his mate. "Just don't leave me alone with Rumble and Frenzy. Ravage and Laserbeak take excellent care of me, and they are pleasant company."

"Still, things seem to come up whenever we're both gone. It _will not_ happen again." Jazz insisted.

"If you insist love." Prowl agreed. He was in no mood to argue with his mate, and his carrier coding was in full agreement with having one the sires around at all times. "I love you, you know. You and Soundwave take such good care of me, and Samba and Centerpoint."

"I insist," Jazz said, though he calmed significantly at the calm, willing agreement. "You make it easy, love. You're such a good carrier, so we can focus on sire stuff. Stuffing you full of treats, special high grade and ourselves."

"Hmmm...high grade sounds good." Prowl said thoughtfully at the mention.

~Sounds good to us too.~ Samba interrupted. ~Still growing here.~

Jazz chuckled. "Any left in your subspace, or should we ask Laserbeak to bring a cube?"

"Laserbeak. I've burned through all mine. And ask him to be bring something for you too." Prowl answered, then laughed. "Samba is definitely your creation."

::Laserbeak: comes.:: The avian pinged before Jazz could comm him.

"Energon's coming," Jazz nuzzled him.


	3. Into Light and Life

~Soon?~ A curious voice tugged at Prowl's attention, and the Praxian was pulled from his sour study of the medical room he found himself in to the reason he was there.

~Ratchet thinks so, smartspark.~ He teased Samba, hands resting on his armor plates that had thinned to the point that they offered little protection beyond modesty. ~That is why we are here.~

~Where?~ Centerpoint asked, curious now as well, and Prowl could feel him trying to sense his surroundings.

~The main medical center, where Ratchet is going to take care of us as soon as I am checked in.~ Prowl explained.

~I like Ratchet.~ Samba declared. ~Where are sires?~

Given this particular creation sire's relationship with Ratchet, the comment was enough to make Prowl smile in amusement as he answered. ~They will be coming soon.~

The door to his private room opened, interrupting any more conversation as a medical aide entered.

"Hello Prowl. I am Quicken," the white Praxian with red highlights and two sensor panels smiled warmly at Prowl. Despite the youth Prowl knew he was, being sparked well after the war, none of it showed. "I have a few questions for you, if you are feeling up to it."

"Of course. Welcome." Prowl could only manage a small twitch of his sensor wings from where he rested on the special berth, but it conveyed enough welcome that Quicken came further in so the door could close behind him.

"I will be your primary orn to orn, non-emergency caretaker for your stay," Quicken explained, his dusty purple optics, a perfect blend of Decepticon red and Autobot blue, met Prowl's rich golden ones. He pinged his personal comm. "Please ping that at any time you desire medical attention or have a question."

"Thank you. We thank you." Prowl added, smiling as he nodded to his frame, including his creations as well.

"You are all most welcome. I look forward to meeting Centerpoint and Samba," he trilled to the pair still inside their carrier. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Because Ratchet wishes to err on the side of caution. My frame is having trouble accommodating the rapid changes occurring this late in the carry, and the separation date is very unpredictable." Prowl replied easily, thankful for a medic who was willing to be open and honest with him.

"Good. That matches my briefing. Always good when everyone is on the same screen," Quicken trilled with approval. "Do you have any concerns Ratchet hasn't addressed yet?"

"None so far. My mates have more than I do at the moment, I think." Prowl commented, quickly warming to the mech that was going to be responsible for his basic care. "I trust that he has warned you about them?"

"The High Priest of Iacon and the pleasurebot to the Prime," Quicken grinned. "Oh yes. Other than Jazz's dislike of Ratchet, they seem to be behaving in a completely normal and correct fashion for sires. Which might make my job a bit more difficult, is actually a very good thing. It indicates both a strong bond with you and with your creations. They might be the highest ranked sires I've dealt with, but they seem to be behaving normally. Now, if you don't mind a bit more personal question. Why carry? One mate is a high priest. All three of you are close to the Prime. You'd have no difficulty getting a couple creations sparked."

There was a moment as Prowl hummed to himself, considering the mech before him before him. "Has Ratchet also explained the nature of our bonds?"

"That you are a hub, rather than part of a traditional triad," Quicken flicked his lovely white sensor wings in confirmation.

"It was a little tricky to put together, and I do my best to keep them balanced. To keep me balanced. By carrying, they are the same. Sires of creations they sparked and I carry." Prowl explained, wondering if Quicken would understand.

The medic mulled it over for quite some time before speaking. "So by carrying, both creations have some of all three of you, instead of having one be Jazz's and another be Soundwave's?"

"In a way." Prowl rubbed his armor unconsciously. "It is something I can give them both, something that is _all_ of us...and selfish on my part. Though Ratchet is willing to blame some of my code as well."

"The fact that you managed is likely code-based," Quicken hummed. "That you would try to bring them closer though this, try to unite your family more, maybe not so much. It seems a very natural reaction for a hub-bond, at least to me. Though I'm Praxian, so I share much of that coding, which Ratchet does not. Still, it was a huge risk to take, trying to kindle fraternal twins with such different mates."

"The chance was so small, I am still amazed it happened. And honestly, it is not one of my best thought out plans." Prowl admitted. "It is certainly not a carry I intend to replicate."

"I'm sure Ratchet will be relieved," Quicken smiled. "It's really quite amazing that three sparked mecha managed to kindle unintentionally. It's rare even for mecha who were raised with it. You must have wanted this a great deal, and both your mates must have desired it, even if they weren't actively trying. That's quite special."

"I wanted it, if somewhat abstractly, and if my mates are guilty of anything, it is giving me what I want." Prowl commented, his voice warm with affection. "And just as a warning, they are starting to get a little agitated at being kept out. I haven't been away from at least one of them in over a metacycle."

Quicken pinged for a status on the pair. "They should be in any klik. Ratchet wanted to have a talk, and there are forms to fill out. Apparently not one of Jazz's better skills."

"Oh, he has the skill. Just not the patience." Prowl laughed, his amusement growing as his mates chose that moment to arrive.

"Love!" Jazz chirred and leapt onto the berth, only to find his path intercepted by Quicken as the medic gave a shout of alarm.

"It's all right Quicken." Prowl said, trying to intervene as he sent a wave of calm and love over the bond to Jazz as the minibot hissed and clawed at the medic before he was rolled to the berth and let go. "He knows what he is doing."

"Reflex," Quicken apologized, though everyone knew he'd do it again if he perceived a threat to a patient.

"This is very normal for him." Prowl explained as Jazz climbed on his chest, snuggling against his mate and running a hand over distended frame as Prowl continued to soothe the silver mech.

"Soundwave." Prowl smiled, greeting his other mate. "This is Quicken. He is to be my primary orn to orn caregiver while we are here."

"Welcome, Soundwave, Jazz," Quicken canted his wings to them. "Do either of you have any questions for me now?"

"Negative," Soundwave answered evenly.

"Nah, take off, mech. We're good," Jazz waved him off cheerily.

"Prowl has my comm. I will be back in a few joors to check on them," Quicken said, giving no apparent reaction to the deep claw-marks Jazz had left across his shoulder and lower jaw.

Prowl tipped Jazz's helm up for a kiss as Quicken left and Soundwave joined them on the berth that was large enough for all three. "Do be nice to him, love. He really does have all of our best interests at spark."

"I know," Jazz hummed into the contact. "His reflex just met mine. Much as I don't like it, I still have my old reflexes, and my claws."

"I know you do." Prowl murmured, stroking Jazz's back and enjoying the soft purr he was rewarded with. "It is not a bad thing."

* * *

The noises coming from inside the private room would have been enough to warn most mecha off. Ratchet didn't even pause as he opened the door and stepped inside, Quicken on his heels. The three mecha occupying the room only paused for a second, the protective nature of the sire protocols overriding everything else until the newcomers were identified and momentarily dismissed.

Quicken was treated to the site of a heavy carrier being ridden and spiked at the same time, and clearly enjoying every nanoklik of the attention. "Fascinating," he murmured, focusing in the spike the minibot was riding. "I wasn't aware that a carrier's spike was still that functional."

"Prowl is an exception to many things. And there is very little that is going to stop him pleasing Jazz." Ratchet said, leaning against a wall and waiting for the three to finish up. "You'll get used to them, eventually."

Quicken hummed and waited as Jazz overloaded with a joyful keen before collapsing forward. A klik later Soundwave roared and pumped a heavy load of transfluid deep into his mate. The giant shuddered, then trembled as he struggled to pull himself out of the rutting the sire code wanted to pay attention to the medics. Prowl moaned softly, trying to pull himself together. He smiled as Jazz climbed up to his chest and offered Prowl a cube of energon and Soundwave settled close, and protective.

Ratchet waited until they were settled, and nodded to Prowl. "Drink that first, then we'll talk."

Prowl complied, accepting the order and quickly consuming the energon.

"Discussion: long?" Soundwave asked.

"That might depend on how many questions you all have." Ratchet said as he stepped forward and scanned Prowl, checking the Praxian's energy levels and overall condition.

"To start, I came here to discuss the separation. I think allowing me to trigger the code is the best option." Ratchet informed them.

Soundwave's rumble of objection was raw and instinctive, but it was also forcefully muted. "Reason?"

"The first one? The growing drain on Prowl." Ratchet explained. "Supporting both sparklings, one that is still developing at a very rapid rate, is starting to drain his systems faster than they can replenish, even with supplements and both of you helping."

That proclamation tensed both mates and gave him the undivided attention of all three.

"Procedure: risks?" Soundwave focused on what was important.

"There are risks no matter what route you choose, but with triggering the code myself, I can minimize as many a possible. Triggering it will allow us to choose the timing, and have adequate help on hand and ready. I can remove a great deal of Prowl's abdominal plating ahead of time, which will minimize the initial transformation strain on him.

"Samba is already fully developed and well able to survive on his own. My scans indicate that all of Centerpoint's vital systems are online and fully functional. Secondary functional systems as well. What he is lacking now, and drawing from Prowl, is frame mass and finer secondary frame functions. All of which he can finish forming on his own with the right supplements and energy separate from Prowl."

"Would he be in a regen pod?" Jazz asked.

"We'll evaluate him as soon as he's free of Prowl, but I am hoping not. Some careful care and attention, and I think he will be fine. It does mean a few extra decaorns here at the medical center." Ratchet informed them, knowing that detail was not going to make any of the three creators happy.

"We'll be allowed to be with him, though," Prowl insisted as much as asked.

"My intention and hope is that the sires will be the primary caregivers." Ratchet said. "If your coding continues the way it has been going through this carry, you may not be inclined to let any other mecha near your creations. Skyfire certainly wasn't."

Jazz snickered. "You aren't wrong there. All three of us have _very_ active creator coding."

"Soundwave: approves. Soundwave: looks forward to a mobile Prowl."

"Prowl is looking forward to a mobile Prowl. You two can carry them around for a while." The Praxian griped, though his field and his spark were filled with only love for his mates and his creations. "When you were thinking about attempting this?"

"After the readings today? Within the next two orns." Ratchet said, ready for the surge of tension at it being so soon. "I'd like to go ahead and remove your armor plating today, and trigger the code early tomorrow."

"You'd better lock that door so only the two of you can come in," Jazz said seriously. "We're protective now. Tonight is going to be nothing but prowling. Just _thinking_ about Prowl unarmored is jacking up combat protocols. The scary ones."

"Soundwave: more controlled," the host stated. "Danger: still significant."

"I'll wait until late to remove it. And that can be arranged. As can Ravage and Laserbeak guarding the door if you wish. I trust those two to only glare at mecha walking by, and not go off like a loose cannon." Ratchet agreed, adding a suggestion of his own.

"Suggestion: accepted." Soundwave relaxed a bit and glanced at Jazz. "Jazz: may link into Laserbeak's visual feed if desired."

"Definitely," Jazz rippled his armor to settle it and glanced at Ratchet. "Between them outside and the lock, I'm reasonably sure we won't be an undue hazard to the innocent mecha around here." He cracked a grin. "Though if someone was dumb enough to get mauled, no better place for it."

"Please refrain from making more work for me." Ratchet sighed. "If you don't have any more questions, I'll leave to start making arrangements."

"Go ahead. We won't be ready, but we'll all manage," Prowl said.

Once the door was closed and the medics outside Quicken glanced at Ratchet. "It didn't sound like they were joking."

"They're not. You were just in a room with three of the most dangerous mecha to survive the war. Mecha who value each other over almost everything else. Prowl, at least, places nothing over mate and family, and protecting those he loves. It's all that really has meaning to him." Ratchet explained, sad and slightly grim. "They survived because of each other and for each other. Killing an innocent civilian who was in the wrong place at the wrong time would be low on the list of crimes, legal or moral, for any of them."

"How do they function in society then?" Quicken couldn't hide how troubled he was at such mecha raising creations. "How can Prime give them so much authority?"

"Because he has also seen into their sparks. Just because they are dangerous mechs does mean they are _bad_ mechs. Soundwave is still a priest of Primus, and Prowl is the one who is responsible for coordinating the rebuilding of the Cybertron that you know. They also watch themselves carefully. Just like tonight- they know they are going to be on edge, more likely to attack first and ask questions later. So they are taking precautions."

"Better safe than sorry," Quicken repeated a saying he knew well, but was only dimly aware of how different a context it took in wartime. "So they aren't a danger to their creations, only towards strangers?"

"Only strange intruders." Ratchet confirmed, then laughed. "Centerpoint and Samba will probably be the two safest sparklings on Cybertron. And very well loved. If it makes you feel better, Prowl was the first mech that Skyfire was comfortable leaving our creations with out of his sight."

"It does, expect for the part where I have to walk in. I don't have the history with them you do," Quicken admitted his unease.

"Comm before you walk in to announce your presence. And if you are worried, contact me. I'll go. But you do have Prowl's confidence, and that will carry a lot of weight with his mates." Ratchet said. "Remember how they reacted just now? You weren't cleared because you were with me. It wouldn't have saved you if they perceived you as unwelcome."

"Good to know," Quicken smiled. "I'll be okay. I need to be ready for warriors. They're just the first I've dealt with that were so blunt about their expectation to kill if startled."

"If you can survive these three, they you will be well prepared. Now- you start prepping the supplies we know we'll need for Centerpoint. I'm going to arrange replacements for our shifts for the next three orns."

"Yes, sir," Quicken gave a happy chirp, excited to perform his function of assisting new sparklings from their carriers. He didn't see Ratchet shake his helm in amusement as he hurried off, but he did hear the good humor in the chuckle.

* * *

"Good." Ratchet praised, pleased with the progress of the entire operation so far. He had two excited but well under control sires, a carrier that was clearly uncomfortable but in no pain, and a separation sequence that was going as well as could be expected.

"Soundwave, over here by me." Ratchet ordered as more of Prowl's external systems folded back out of the way. "Do what you can to keep Centerpoint calm. He is likely going to need help extracting himself from Prowl."

"Understood," Soundwave responded as he moved, his field and mind both focused on his creation. Centerpoint was uneasy about emerging. He knew his frame wasn't ready, but he trusted his creators not to allow him harm.

~It's all right.~ Prowl focused on his larger creation as well, soothing the spark he cared for so dearly. ~Ratchet is here, and he says all will be well. He takes care of us, and of you. We can trust him.~

~Ok.~ Centerpoint nestled into the comfort of his sire and carrier, and the excited, encouraging field of his sibling whose frame was trapped behind his.

"Prowl, Soundwave, go ahead and direct Centerpoint to start moving toward the light." Ratchet instructed. "Soundwave, help him if he starts to feel distressed or stuck, but let him do as much as he can on his own."

"Understood," the giant hovered; tentacles, hands and mind all focused on his duty. Clinging to his shoulders were Rumble and Frenzy, ready to help with their tiny but strong hands that could get into places that not even Jazz could. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw kept a silent but excited watch from above, relaying additional data to everyone while Ravage and Ranger paced, giving their nervous host's energy an outlet.

Laserbeak was the first to catch visible movement and everyone zeroed in on it, ready to do anything to help the sparkling emerge undamaged and giving encouragement for him to manage on his own.

A set of hands emerged first, looking for leverage, and Ratchet motion to Soundwave to offer the sparkling an anchor. As soon as Soundwave's hand came within reach the much tinier ones latched on with a surprisingly strong grip.

A few struggling attempts, and a helm emerged next, green-gold optics taking in the outside word for the first time as Centerpoint looked around, chirping softly.

"Hello, Centerpoint," Prowl trilled at his creation.

"Centerpoint: welcome." Soundwave's voice trembled slightly with all the emotions in his spark.

"Hay, kiddo." Jazz grinned at the sparkling that was already a third his mass.

The sparkling chirped again, working his way slowly out of his carrier.

"Soundwave, go ahead and support him enough so that he doesn't slip backwards." Ratchet instructed once Centerpoint had his shoulders and chest free as well. "He'll probably make his way for Prowl's chest, to rest over his spark. Sparklings feel very comfortable there, as a rule. Let him, for a klik or so. Then we'll need to move him to the side on the berth here so we can clean him up and I can evaluate him."

"Understood," Soundwave responded. His hands offered anchor-points while his more dexterous and slender tentacles worked inside Prowl to ensure the not-quite-fully formed sparkling had all the needed support under him not to put more pressure on Prowl. "Centerpoint: understands," he added after a klik.

"That is a very disturbing sensation." Prowl decided before tilting his helm and trilling gentle encouragement to Centerpoint. He could feel Samba growing anxious, kept in check by concern for his brother and the distraction of his sire across the creator bond.

"Samba will likely separate like normal." Ratchet said, his attention divided between the carrier, sires, and the sparkling that was mostly free of Prowl and being helped to the Praxian's chest. "Hold for a klik, Soundwave. I'm going to have to manually cut some of the connections between Prowl and Centerpoint. Prowl, your code is not going to like this, and it is probably going to distress Centerpoint some as well."

"Understood," Prowl braced himself for what he knew was coming. Even without experience, just thinking about his sparklings leaving before they were ready made him want to desperately claw at the threat. The uncertain chirping of his creation only heightened the tension. Before Ratchet moved, Centerpoint went abruptly still and calm in his sire's gentle grip.

"Proceed." Soundwave said once he was sure all were under control.

Still, Ratchet trilled soothingly as he went to work. Energy connectors, sensor wires, processed fuel lines were severed and sealed. Prowl quivered throughout the procedure, distressed at the disrupted readings when his code was insisting that Centerpoint still needed all of it.

"Done." Ratchet announced, just as quickly. "Go ahead and lay him up on Prowl. See if he'll take a little energon on his own. We'll start an external feed, but best to engage all of the systems we can normally."

The Praxian's distress eased as soon as Centerpoint was in reach, stroking the sparkling's helm and humming softly in welcome. It was a sound that soon became a chorus as Soundwave, Jazz and the symbiots joined in. Soundwave's tentacles were also stroking, taking in all that was there, and some of what wasn't. Rumble scurried off his shoulder to get a small cube of sparkling energon and tried to get Centerpoint to drink it.

The sparkling chirred happily, quickly soothed by the welcome and comfort. He lifted his helm from Prowl's chest when the energon was offered, studying it for a moment before clumsily attempting to swallow some. After a few tries the effort became easier, more coordinated, and the energon quickly disappeared down the sparkling's intake.

"Excellent." Ratchet praised. "Jazz, see if you can keep Samba content for another klik. Quicken- I.V. energon drip, protoform grafts, and four of the fine mesh flex bandages. Soundwave, as soon as he is done with that energon, shift him to the berth please."

"Soundwave: will comply," he vocalized his coding-backed distress at taking creation from carrier, even just the short distance to the medical berth nearby. He understood why, but the coding hardly cared. It only worked in the end because Quicken didn't even suggest he let go and simply worked around the giant holding a creation as large as some grown mecha.

"Samba is getting _really_ antsy." Jazz warned quietly while he tried to keep both creation and carrier calm.

"He can come any time now." Ratchet said, trading places with Quicken. The young medic was more than skilled enough to handle a normal separation, and with Ratchet standing right there, there was even less concern.

"Soundwave, get him settled. We'll add the drip last, once he is back with Prowl." Ratchet said, the bulk of his attention shifting to the distressed sire, and the chirping sparkling picking up on the distress.

"Protoform patches." Ratchet said, picking up the first of a stack of plain, flexible gray squares and applying it to a place where underlying circuitry and delicate components were showing where they should not be. "They will adapt to his unique make up, meld with his own protoform, and in an orn you won't be able to tell they weren't part of him when he emerged. Depending on how fast he grows, we may have to add more along the way. Just take one, press down gently along the edge to seal it to his frame. Leave the joints alone."

"Soundwave: understands." The giant murmured as he focused on tending to his creation. Just as Ratchet hoped, being part of the effort helped sooth both creator and creation. The host knew far too much about tending to tiny frames not to qualify as a field medic, and Ratchet was sure that Soundwave was probably even more skilled than that, given he'd kept his entire collection alive in Decepticon high command.

"Come on, little one," Jazz chirred, excited and eager as he encouraged his creation to move towards the light. "That's right. Come ta pappa."

"You have the strangest linguistic quirks," Prowl murmured as he struggled not to twitch at the strange and uncomfortable sensations inside him. It was still not painful, but it was definitely not pleasant. Samba had been buried deeper in his carrier's frame, trapped by the bulk of his brother, and had a greater distance to travel.

"They are interesting." Quicken had to agree as he leaned over Prowl a little, monitoring the separation carefully. "This time all of the connections should break naturally on their own. And he is moving at a good pace, one that your transformation sequences are able to keep ahead of."

~Centerpoint?~ A concerned question filtered through the creator bonds, even though Samba never stopped moving or chirping as he obeyed the code that was driving him towards to the light, to a functioning of his own separate from his carrier.

~Ratchet and Soundwave are caring for him. He is well.~ Prowl soothed, able to feel how much both his mate and his other creation were calming. ~You can see him soon.~

~Miss him.~ Samba said, both confused by being alone and a bit excited by it. He was _moving_. He could _see_. He could _hear_. He'd be _outside_ soon.

~I know, brightspark.~ Prowl answered. ~Keep coming. I can feel you close.~

"Ah, there." Quicken smiled, as a small hand came into view. "Jazz, you can do the same thing that Soundwave did- offer him anchor points- but let him do most of the work on his own. Normally they can use the carrier's armor to pull on, but with so much of Prowl's removed right now that's not an option."

"Gotcha," Jazz nodded and shifted to lay partway on top of Prowl's chest to offer his hands to the tiny being, smaller than even Frenzy, though with more mass. 

Strong hands gripped his fingers, tugging as bright chirps gave way to frustrated ones, and Quicken was forced to intervene for the first time as Prowl winced in true pain. "Easy now. Jazz, see if you can get him to hold still for a klik. One of Prowl's motion cables is caught on his foot, and those things can be a pain to repair."

Even before the words were completely out, Jazz shifted to grip Samba to still him. "Be still," he said firmly but kindly. "You're hurting carrier."

Samba chirped, coding protesting stopping so close to being free, but he didn't struggle as Quicken reached in, carefully freeing the small pede from where it had slipped between two cables after an awkward push.

"There- he's free."

"Thank-you." Prowl gasped, frame relaxing now that pain and the involuntary motion was under control.

~Sorry. Sorry.~ Samba apologized, trying to move even faster to get up to his carrier and apologize.

~I know, little one,~ Prowl trilled calmly to him. ~You did no harm.~ He promised.

"That's it!" Jazz trilled with excitement. ~You're almost out.~

With his own chirp of excitement Samba scrambled the rest of the way free, barely pausing to rest before crawling up on his carrier's chest to curl up beside his sire.

"Strong, and active." Quicken laughed as he handed Jazz several soft cloths to wipe the sparkling down with before turning to fetch a small cube of energon.

In reaching the junior medic moved enough for Samba to catch sight of the other berth, and the sparkling was trying to push himself up to see better in an instant. 

"'point." The designation was garbled, but there was no mistaking who the sparkling was talking about, or the concern in his field for his brother.

"Centerpoint: stable." Soundwave responded after Centerpoint whistled a greeting to his brother.

"You can put him next to Samba, if you can get Jazz to move," Ratchet added. He wasn't about to tell the minibot to move, but the other two could.

"He'll move," Prowl said firmly, all but pushing Jazz off his chest and to the side so the larger sparkling could take his place. Jazz whined, but only for a moment as he settled above Prowl's shoulder, helm resting on his mate and still able to reach his creation and feed him the sparkling energon that he was eager to consume.

"Once he's settled we'll start the drip. And he can have more energon. His systems seem to be processing that first round just fine." Ratchet said, smiling at the scene coming together before him. It was as good as anything he could hope for. Centerpoint, while definitely not fully formed, was stable and well within Quicken and the hub triad's capability to manage orn to orn. Samba was fully formed, stable and hungry. Prowl was stable and beginning to close up on his own. All three creators seemed to have settled from the intensity of the separation.

It would still be a long orn before Ratchet could catch some recharge, but nothing was going wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes folks, that's really the end.


End file.
